


Welcome to Dodge Creek

by Kiwitty (Olympia_the_Ocelot)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympia_the_Ocelot/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: Decades after the Lyoko Warriors disbanded, American high schooler Edd Kirk must retrieve his sister, Emma, from the Digital Sea before their father returns home at the end of the summer, only to find her missing. With new friends, he'll discover the secrets that a revived XANA has kept hidden for years, and uncover what has remained unknown to even the most practiced of Lyoko's visitors.





	Welcome to Dodge Creek

**Prologue**

* * *

Time passes. Many decades ago the group that was once known as the "Lyoko Warriors" left behind their life with the virtual world to pursue a new one, one as normal friends. They grew up, led their lives, and some even had kids. New friends were made, old ones faded into obscurity, but they stayed tied together by a common memory. Their lives went on with the generations, average to the inexperienced eye.

But who said XANA ever died? After all...

_No good programmer forgets to back up his work._

Somewhere out there, there were copies of XANA's code, and for all that is known, made by XANA himself. Now, there are many tales to tell of the one who accidentally revived the virus, but they are for later.

For now, we open in the small town of Dodge Creek, Ohio, an area just outside of an almost equally small city near Lake Erie. In this town with the size of a small school district, it's a wonder something so similar to the Warriors' predicament could happen. The children at the local high school have uncovered a computer system reminiscent of the ancient factory complex's, of which exists across the ocean on the other side of the world, and completely unbeknownst to them.

A plan made by a force beyond their control is coming to fruition, so welcome to life for the teenagers of this town. This includes our focus, Edd Kirk, a little green-eyed boy whose family seems to be all but gone for now. A mom who knows where, a dad off in New York for a business trip, and a sister who has fallen from Lyoko.

Welcome to the cycle about to be broken by the people of this small town.

Welcome to Dodge Creek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to upload new chapters monthly, now bear with me on this wild road that I'm presenting.
> 
> I wish for the reader to roast me viciously on my bad grammar, spelling, and tense/POV shifts should they present themselves; I wish to improve my work if there is a problem.
> 
> This is somewhat based on a post made on the CodeLyokoHeadcanons Tumblr blog submitted by an anonymous user: "No good programmer forgets to back up their work. Somewhere out there, there's still disks containing XANA's code, either made by Hopper or by XANA itself," so yeah, I guess we can thank that.


End file.
